


Throwing Copper

by VelvetSky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity, crazy games, lots of references to butts and asses, silliness abounds, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: Bouncing a quarter off Clint's ass turns into a week long game of insanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/gifts).



> For my Blogversary fics. This one is for @phoenix-173 ! I hope you like it. It got slightly cracky.
> 
> The prompt: “Why would you even say that?” Darcy/Bucky/Clint
> 
> A/N: I hope this is fun and entertaining. It shall be 3 parts. A bit cracky. I’m never sure if I’m good at funny, but hopefully it’s funny. :)

“Hey, Clint, can I try to bounce a quarter off your ass?” Darcy was sitting on the couch, while Clint was making coffee. It was the middle of the afternoon, but it was best to always have a pot around, one never knew when a mission would call.

“Why would you even say that?” The slightly exaggerated gasp, that preceded Bucky's question, had betrayed his attempt to appear scandalized by her comment.

"Because it seemed polite to ask first before just doing?" She shrugged with a smile, she already had a quarter rolling between her fingers.

"Why do you want to bounce a quarter off his ass?" Bucky chuckled a bit.

"For science." She got a raised eyebrow from Bucky, all she could do was giggle. "And because it sounds fun."

"Does 'He' get to get a word in?" Clint was still standing at the counter, watching the exchange. His arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I?" Looking back over at Clint, Darcy gave him an exaggerated pout.

"Yeah, sure, go for it." Chuckling, Clint turned, so his backside was a clearer target from where Darcy sat.

Darcy shifted so she could aim better, and flicked the quarter. It flew the few feet through the air, and did, in fact, bounce off Clint's ass. Darcy tossed her hands in the air. "Nice!"

Both men chuckled at how pleased Darcy seemed with herself. She sat smiling, until Clint turned back to the coffee. It was then he felt something bounce off his butt again. "Okay, I was fine with once, this will not be an ongoing game."

Darcy was giggling with her hand over he mouth, and Bucky just snickered. "Not used to being the target?"

"I'm pretty sure I can nail your ass more times than you can nail mine." Clint clearly didn't consider his words, and Darcy bust out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, it sounds dirty. Mind out of the gutter, Lewis."

"I'd prefer to leave my mind where it is, Bunny Butt." Darcy made a kissy face at Clint as Bucky nearly rolled out of his chair laughing.

"Okay, five minutes, back here with as many coins as you can carry." Clint and Bucky were out of the room before Darcy could blink.

"Shit." She made a dash for her room and the jar of coins she knew she had.

Five minutes later, they each stood in a different entryway to the lounge, glancing from one person to another. Clint inhaled, bow in hand. "No sitting down, or backs to walls, the butt must be a clear target at all times. You can take cover behind something, but if someone sneaks up behind, that ass better be slappable."

Darcy pointed her butt out and slapped it before standing up straight, arms crossed, seemingly undeterred, at the prospect of a game of shooting targets against two marksmen.

"I'm not sure use of the bow should be allowed. Level playing field? That could hurt." Bucky held a bucket, the size of a soccer ball, full of coins.

"Afraid you'll lose?" Clint had strapped a jar to his chest with what appeared to be one of those baby wrap carriers.

"Fine, I gave you the chance for a fair game, just remember that." Bucky pointed a metal finger at Clint, and narrowed his eyes.

"What's with the baby wrap, Bunny Butt?" Darcy was presenting a tough face, cocking her head like she was saying 'yo dude, whassup'.

"It has uses, obviously." He gestured at his chest, which only made her laugh. "Everyone takes five steps into the room, hands off the coins. Then count down from three, and game on."

They each took five steps forward from where they were, giving them all at least a ten foot radius from the others.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Darcy shouted quickly, and grabbed for a coin and moved toward Clint.

What followed was a maelstrom of coins and shouts. The rest of the Tower must have been out of the building, passed out, or otherwise in a trance to have not heard the commotion. Bodies sliding across floors, frequent hollers of 'ouch' and 'you'll pay for that'. Clint and his bow were taking no prisoners, but Bucky was definitely making him wonder if he should have gone for just throwing the coins. For every time Clint nailed Bucky with a bow shot coin, making the former assassin grimace, Bucky nailed him back with a toss from his metal arm, at inhuman speeds. Clint was definitely going to have bruises on his ass tomorrow. All things considered, Darcy kept pace pretty well, but she definitely was trailing the guys. She may have had the advantage of shortly into the game, Bucky and Clint got so competitive with one another, they sometimes forgot about her, which usually left her an opening to get sneak shot on one of them.

Clint was crouched behind a couch, while Bucky was lurking behind the counter, and Darcy snuck up behind Clint and poked his ass. He spun around, finger pointing. "That was not a coin!"

"And your ass is too close to the floor to be slappable. Your rules, Bunny Butt." When he shifted, Darcy threw a dime at his butt and ran off, Clint just missed her with his shot, she was a little wilier than he'd given her credit for, tossing a handful of coins into the air as she ran and rolling behind a chair for cover.

This went on for at least an hour, before Bucky got the drop on Clint and nailed him with a quarter at point blank range, probably in a spot that had already been gotten a few times, and Clint buckled. He went down, and rolled onto his back.

"Ow! Damn." Clint rolled back onto his side, his butt hurt too much to actually lay on the floor on his back. It was then he noticed some scrapes and bruises on his arms also.

"Is this surrender?" Bucky set his jar on the counter, but didn't let go of it.

"A ceasefire." Clint let go of his bow, and pulled the jar out of its wrap against his chest. Darcy wandered over when it appeared that there was a ceasefire.

"Fair enough. What are the terms?" Bucky chuckled a bit at Clint, but also offered a hand to pull him to his feet.

"At least a two hour rest period, and then more of a stealth game than, well, this." Clint groaned as he moved toward the couch and flopped, face down, into the cushions.

"Sound good. I could do for a break." Bucky went for the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice and chugging the last of it.

Darcy deposited herself on the other couch and pulled her shoes off, making herself comfortable. "Could you bring me some cookies, please?"

"Already got them, Doll." Bucky lifted the tub of cookies so she could see, before resuming filling some glasses with water and passing them around.

Clint moved only enough so as to get the water into his mouth and not all over the couch, grumbling each time he shifted.

"Thank you, Bucky." Darcy looked over at Clint, while Bucky shuffled around the kitchen area some more, rifling through cabinets. "Are you okay, Clint?"

"What happened to Bunny Butt?" There was a half smile as he looked over at her, and set his water down on the coffee table.

"I can keep calling you Bunny Butt, if you like that. You are kind of cute and fuzzy." Darcy giggled, putting her feet up, and Clint snickered.

"Cute and fuzzy. Classic." Bucky chuckled from the kitchen.

"Can we give him a name too?" Clint pushed himself up just enough to glare over the back of the couch at Bucky, then drop himself face first into the couch again.

"What kind of name do you propose for a nearly hundred year old former assassin with a metal arm?" Darcy had only just put her feet up, when she shifted again, and sat forward instead.

"I don't know, something fluffy and cuddly." Clint was making a sort of circular motion with one hand while he spoke.

"I'm fine with being called fluffy and cuddly." Bucky brought the cookies over to Darcy before going to the fridge.

"His hair is kind of fluffy." Darcy watched Bucky as he moved around, and grinned at her tussling his own hair while she tapped her finger on her lips. "Fluffy Butt."

"Does that mean we can give you some kind of butt name?" Clint had turned on his side a bit, one eyebrow going up.

"Not if you ever want to see that butt again." Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms.

"Aw, come on, Darce. You know I love you, and your butt." He pouted his bottom lip and put his hands together in front of him in a pleading motion. Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed. Clint grinned and pumped a fist before pausing, it seemed, to think. "Love Butt."

"Oh god." Darcy shook her head, giggling, at the triumph on Clint's face.

"I like that, Love Butt. I love your butt, too, by the way." Bucky plopped down next to Darcy with a sandwich in hand.

"I love your butt way more than mine right now. Mine hurts." Clint chuckled, but also pouted, undoing his pants and pulling them off.

"What are you doing?" Bucky was trying not to laugh with food in his mouth, but it didn't stop him talking.

"Too tight, or too many layers, I don't know, man. I think some spots got hit multiple times. I'm not even sure I want to know how many colors my ass is right now." Clint had finally wiggled out of his pants and flung them once they were free. The pants landed behind the couch, on the floor. He then proceeded to try to peer in the back of his underwear, before groaning and letting the waistband snap back into place.

"My butt is sore too, but I don't think it's that bad. Although I think you guys were going harder on each other than on me." Both guys nodded, and Darcy gave them a cute pout. "Aw!"

Clint pulled back on his underwear, and cringed when he saw the assortment of colors. "My ass looks like a Jackson Pollock painting."

"Oh, that does look bad!" Darcy had been sitting so as to make sure her butt had lots of soft cushion under it, but it sure didn't feel as bad as Clint's looked.

"Sorry. I doubt mine looks any better." Bucky didn't really look uncomfortable, but then he had a high tolerance for pain, and some super human healing factors. He set his sandwich down and maneuvered to check part of his butt. It was fairly well splattered with little spots of black and blue. Then readjusted and sat back down to keep eating.

"No, but it'll heal a lot faster." Clint was gingerly rubbing his butt, while Darcy stood up to try to see what her own looked like.

"True. Sorry." Bucky shrugged, his expression did go soft. When he looked up to see the bruises forming on Darcy's butt. They weren't quite as many and intense as his and Clint's, but they were probably pretty painful, being fresh. "Oh, Doll, I'm sorry."

"It'll heal." Darcy shrugged a bit. It was a bit painful, but not crazy so. She figured the pain would be basically gone in a few days. "Are we still calling this a ceasefire though, or are we calling a truce?"

"Nah, I'm good with ceasefire. A little rest, and we go stealth mode, so it's only the occasional hit. I'll be good to go." Clint managed to sort of shrug, despite laying face down on the couch in socks, a tee, and his underwear, only.

"Anything I can do to help you feel better?" Darcy had her hands on her hips, but her eyes regarded him softly.

"Kiss?" He pouted his bottom lip out and attempted his best puppy eyes.

Darcy's lips pursed and puckered to one side, with an eyebrow arching. "Are we talking your mouth or your butt?"

"Both?" The word was drawn out a bit, and Clint tugs the back of his boxer briefs down a bit again.

"Okay, I'm kissing your ass first though." She points, one hand still on her hip, but giggles at the same time.

Clint nods and smiles, as she leans down to press a kiss to his wounded butt cheek, and gives it a light brush with her fingers, before pulling the waist back up. Then moves for the lips. Clint shifts just a bit, so he can tangle a hand into her hair as their lips meet. His lips move softly, and a bit lazily, and she flicks her tongue at his lip in a tease, driving a guttural groan from him.

"Damn, Darce, I haven't got the energy for that kind of tease right now." She just grinned at him and massaged his bottom lip with hers, for another minute or so, before pulling back and returning to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"What in the hell happened in here!?" Tony had wandered into the lounge to find coins everywhere, and Clint passed out, sans pants, on one couch, while Bucky was curled up with his head in Darcy's lap, on the other. She was lightly massaging his head, looking almost asleep herself.

Darcy giggled a little, lifting her head, and looking over at Tony. "There was a bit of a competition. We have a ceasefire now."

"I'm walking on coins right now. Why am I walking on coins?" Tony looked around him at the floor, arms out in a 'why' motion.

Clint roused, rubbing an eye before speaking with a bit of weariness still in his voice. "I thought you'd be used to walking in money."

"You roll around in cash, not walk on coins." Tony moved a little closer to the couches, as Bucky stirred, slowly opening one eye, blinking, then opening both, while hugging Darcy's leg a little closer.

Clint gave his butt a light rub before adjusting, rolling a little onto his side. "Have you actually rolled around in cash?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Tony's expression had shifted from bemused to amused, a subtle smile lacing his features. 

"What about having sex on a pile of money?" Clint chuckled, with an eyebrow cocked upward.

Tony's smile got deeper. "Yes, more than once, but always fresh bills. Keep it sanitary."

"Why am I not surprised." Darcy was giggling softly at the whole exchange.

"Do I even want to know the details of this game?" Tony, of course, had done a great many odd things in his life, but he was a little perplexed by all the coins on the floor.

"It wasn't that complicated, bouncing coins off each other's butts." Bucky finally chimed in with a grin.

"What?!" Tony just started laughing.

"No joke, look." Clint pulled down the back of his underwear to show his bruised butt cheek.

"Oh, jeez, Barton. I don't need to see your bruised ass. I just hope you were all clothed during this game." Tony held his hands up and made a show of appearing blinded and/or offended by Clint's ass. However, Tony was laughing just as hard as the rest of them.

"It was not a naked game." Bucky spoke decidedly, as he sat up and stretched.

"Good. I can appreciate nudity in odd places, but not with dirty coins." Tony shuddered a bit, and made a 'bleh' sound while sticking his tongue out.

"I'm going to need a naked bath after this is over though." Clint groaned a bit as he shifted around, sitting up.

"I feel like I need a naked bath now, just walking on all these dingy coins. Did you guys purposefully use the oldest dirtiest ones, or what?"

"You're wearing shoes and everything, Tony." Rolling her eyes with a laugh, Darcy was shifting and stretching, now that she didn't have Bucky half on her.

"Still want just a ceasefire and not a truce?" Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint.

He was making low groaning sounds and trying not to sit too hard on any one spot. "Nope, I can take it."

"You sure about that, you kind of look like you can't move." Tony squinted at Clint a bit and chuckled.

"I'm used some bruises, I just gotta baby it a day. It's fine." Clint did probably get banged up more than the rest of them, and didn't have the super healing factor some did, but he always managed. Though most of the time, the injury was while Avenging, not while playing a game in the lounge.

"Just clean all this up before you take your naked baths for the night, okay. Otherwise I'm sending a robot vacuum down here and keeping the change." Pointing his finger around the room with a smirk, Tony bowed out and left them to it.

"I propose ceasefire until tomorrow morning anyway. And then stealth mode begins, for say, a week, or until we all agree to end the conflict. Not just for Clint's sake, but because I could do with a nice naked bath, and some down time, before spending the next week watching for you dorks sneaking up to throw coins at me like some kind of weird stripper." Darcy looked between the two guys.

"Oh! When you get hit, you have to take something off!" Clint clapped his hands together, for a split moment forgetting his pain.

"No, this will not be turned into a naked game. Even Tony wouldn't do that, we are definitely not doing that." Darcy was not letting that hang out there for long.

Bucky chuckled as he got up and went for some more water. "You've got a point there."

"Okay, but how about naked bath time?" Clint's eyebrows wiggled a little, as he grinned at her.

Darcy smiled and shrugged. "I'm down for naked bath time."

"Sure, I'm in." Bucky downed his glass of water and lead the way back to his room, he had the biggest bathroom, and a nice big Jacuzzi tub.


	3. Chapter 3

Following the naked bath, they had a naked sleep, and some semi-naked breakfast. Ceasefire officially ended once they'd all parted company for the day to work, and stealth mode game was engaged. Every moment one of them didn't have to be somewhere for work purposes, they were sneaking around the Tower, trying to catch one of the others of guard and bounce a coin off someone's butt. After a few days passed, it was declared, when Darcy hit a marble off Bucky's butt, that any small object was fair game, as long as it had no points, or sharp edges, and was not any bigger or heavier than a quarter.

They were one day shy of the full week from the start of the game, and when they'd decided the game would officially come to an end, regardless of anything else, when the three of them found themselves, and no one else, in the lounge again, armed mostly with coins. Despite the stealth mode arrangement, they hadn't worked out how it worked if they all wound up in an empty room together. The rest of the week either one of them was elsewhere, or there was someone else also with them, to prevent ongoing volleys. And in short order, they were spinning around the room dodging and lobbing coins at one another, scooping them off the floor when they ran out, and keeping it going.

A half hour in, and Darcy moved fast as Bucky tossed a quarter at her butt, in turning, it hit her in the boob. Honestly, she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. It also hurt more than she expected. "Ouch!"

"Damn, sorry, Doll!" Bucky ducked behind a chair when she threw a whole handful of coins, plus two marbles, at him. Clint was laughing. "It's not funny, it hurts. I don't want or need bruises on my boobs."

"Sorry, it's funny though. Not the pain, but it bounced off your boob. That's funny." Clint tossed a dime and it dropped right between her breasts, into her cleavage. 

When Darcy shot a glare at Clint, crossing her arms as a penny slid down her shirt into her cleavage. Bucky tried to cover his mouth, but he couldn't stop the laugh. "Oh, no! This is NOT going to be a new game guys."

"But it's fun." Clint grinned at her, trying out a puppy eyed look.

"And kind of weirdly hot." Bucky scratched his head, trying to figure out why that was. If it was something beyond the simple, and obvious focus upon her chest.

"My cleavage is not a basketball hoop." Maintaining the crossed arm stance and trying to glare, but there was a hint of amusement on the edges of her lips.

Clint and Bucky were both still laughing and scrambling around to get another angle and more distance. A moment later another coin dropped into her cleavage.

"Yes!" Plus the fist pump made it clear Clint was the offender on that one.

"Unless you two want to drop your pants and let me play some ring toss, game's over." Darcy tugged the neckline of her shirt up to try to shield her cleavage.

The guys looked at each other, nodded, and both moved to drop their pants.

"Nope! I can end this game real fast with a different shirt." Darcy was fast to stop that. Not that she was opposed to either of them naked, that was something she rather enjoyed. What she did not want, was more coins between her boobs. She tried to shake them out, but had to reach in her shirt to retrieve a dime that didn't want to dislodge on it's own. "My boobs do not accept coins. Kind of like an ATM. Dollar bills or higher only, and I keep them."

"I bet we could fold bills into paper airplanes and make a game of it." Clint chuckled and winked at her.

"I'm still game for ring toss, if you've got something that'll fit." Bucky had gotten his pants undone, didn't drop them, but he tugged down just a bit to give her a peek.

Darcy rolled her eyes and laughed a moment before her eyebrow went up and she smirked. "Only thing I know fits, I can't throw at you."

"Sure you can. I can catch you." Bucky grinned at her, Darcy smiled back and rushed to kiss him. Bucky had started sucking on her bottom lip when their attention was pulled elsewhere.

"Okay, nope! If you guys are going to play naked games in the middle of the afternoon, take it to the bedrooms." Tony had wandered in, presumably just then.

"I thought you appreciated nudity in odd places." Cocking his head to the side, Clint narrowed his eyes at Tony.

"The lounge during daylight hours is not odd enough. Do better." Everyone exchanged some raise eyebrows. "Think of it as a challenge. A new naked game for you all to play, and for me not to have to see."

"What about if we use your lab table?" Darcy had crossed her arms again, feeling safe enough that she didn't need to shield her cleavage any longer.

"Not the first time it would feel naked ass, so as long as I'm not there, go for it." Tony waived a hand, grabbing a drink from the fridge and heading off.

They all laughed for a minute, before Clint spoke up. "Okay, official truce?"

Darcy and Bucky nodded. "Now, how about other naked games? Doesn't have to be Tony's office, though it could be."

Clint's face looked displeased. "I'm not sure my butt is ready for lab tables. Sounds too hard, and like too much acrobatics. I'm all for soft things, and basic maneuvers, right now. When my ass is less bruised, we can try the lab."

"Fair enough." Bucky shrugged, and both guys looked at her.

"Maybe we start with another naked bath, cause my boobs feel all dirty now. Tony's right about coins and their grime." Darcy rubbed her boob a little, scrunching her nose.

"Oh, that sounds good. I second that." Clint moved for the hall.

"Should we be cleaning up the coins?" Bucky buttoned his pants so they wouldn't slide down too much as he looked around. It was nothing compared to the other day, but there were probably a few dozen coins strewn about, and a couple other small, odd items.

"Later. If someone else, like Tony's vacuum robot, gets to it first, then so be it." Darcy shrugged, grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him along, following after Clint.


End file.
